BETTER THAN YERSTERDAY
by dax the unbelievable
Summary: INO YAMANAKA, who is this young lady? A shinobi of the leaf, a florist and clan member of the Yamanaka clan that's about it. What we don't know is that ino has to travel a journey that will either create her out destroy her, this story is about ino Yamanaka becoming what we know her to be a beautiful clover in the field. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**BETTER THAN YESTERDAY**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **CLOVER IN THE FIELD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters just borrowing for my story.**

LOVE

What is love?

Mankind has asked this question since the beginning of time. Man has failed to understand the concepts of love, how one can feel such, some still feel that's it's impossible.

To others they feel that one should not feel such, as its a sign of weakness and weakness of any kind would not be tolerated.

Other's feel love to be the reason humanity managed to survive for thousands of years on an earth destined with death on every turn.

What ever the answer is, it might be just personal beliefs of it but love in other's cannot be explained just felt, it's a feeling that one feels when he or her connects with one or more beings. What ever the answer is, love is real and has been accepted and denied in nations everywhere. Love is around us but one thing still remains a possibility.

' not everyone is destined for love'.

Or are they?

The day was sunny, summer always brought about such conditions, it couldn't be helped. IT was currently morning, a few minutes after the sun had risen, not everyone was up yet but knowing the village it wouldn't take long before they would and soon the village would be lit by the sound of happy villagers. The village was quiet apart from the songs of the birds. Those guards that were on the night shift were up lifted of the duty as another team came. It had been two years almost three years ago since the shinobi war that took alot of people's lives but people have managed to get through it. Alot have happened since the two to three years, one of them begin that Naruto and hinata are now dating and it seems that Sakura won the battle between her on sasuke, seemed that everyone was moving on with life.

Ino was in the flower shop, tending to some flowers, her mother had just left for a few days to get a bunch of new plants in the land of earth, said to be best of the land, so she was left to take care of the shop, even though she had an assistant, everything just felt too much, with that and more time at the hospital due to injured and those traumatized especially children. She looked at the sweet alyssum, they smelled sweet as usual. Ever since the war, there hadn't been much missions as back in time of war so she had free time to herself. She heard the bell ring that indicated that someone had just entered the shop. She quickly turned and went to see the customer but was surprised to see Naruto looking at some flowers confusedly, ' what is Naruto doing here, but most important what is he doing up this early' ino thought to herself.

He scratched his head from flower to flower, 'dammit' he murmured under his breath everytime he looked at one flower. "hi Naruto, what brings you here, thus early?" She said curtly, but it seemed that Naruto was in his own little world, he didn't respond to her, just kept on looking, "no, not good enough". "ah Naruto is everything okay, you have been looking at those flowers for sometimes now" she said worried for her blond friend, "no am having dinner tonight with hinata and i thought that I would bring her some flower but I cant see one that suits her" Naruto said before groaning in complete frustration. Ino smiled 'ah how cute, his actually trying', "well I have one that you might like" ino said as she looked at the disappointed figure of Naruto who was looking at the ground. "really ino thank you, thank you, your a life saver, your..." Naruto brightened when he heard ino talk, he kept on say things as his face looked like kid with joy about about something.

"okay Naruto, take it easy it's in the back I'll go get it wait here" she said chuckling a bit from Naruto's behaviour. She went into the small in door garden and stared looking for the plant, "where are you, I though..ah-ha found you" she exclaimed as she found the plant close to a red rose plant. She picked it up and took it to Naruto who was walking back and forth.

She smiled at that, "ish take it easy Naruto it's only plant" Ino said, Naruto just ignored ino's voice, "did you find it ino, did you?" He asked, she nodded and showed him the plant, it was a purple plant.

"ah what is that, it looks like a, a, a, what's that?", Naruto said displeased at the plant, ino just sighed and looked at Naruto.

"it's an Amaryllis, it grows in the land of lightening in very conditions. This flower is symbolic of splendid beauty. It is also used to indicate worth beyond beauty." Ino said proudly, been a florist she knows almost all flowers there is and there meaning, it's just in her blood. "huh?" Naruto looked confused, ' leave it Naruto not to understand even a simple meaning' she thought to herself. "you know what never mind, bit if you want something that suits her, this has to be one of the best and plus we're at shortage of some plants, so there isn't a lot to go to" she said, Naruto sighed groaning a bit.

"I guarantee that hinata will love it." Ino said, Naruto smiled and removed money to pay but ino shook her head, "wha..?" Naruto half said to ino, "it's on the house as a gift plus you need the money I hope you're not taking her to ichiraku again cause if I hear you did.." Ino said while Naruto began swearing that he wasn't taking her there while sweating.

After that Naruto thanked ino again, before he left. She smiled at the sight of hinata and Naruto. Everything was changing, including the people around her, it seemed that the only one that wasn't changing was her, it's not that she didn't want to change its just that she didn't want to rush things, she's been through a lot, she just needed time to adjust, but in all truth she doesn't know if she'll recovery from the war, she saw people die both people she cared for and strangers but it didn't matter, the war changed how she looked at things completely, she might hide her pain with smiles but in reality she's hurting and bad. She sighed as she was about to return back to tending to the plants, it seemed that she wasn't going on any mission any time soon, she heard a voice that scared her, "sighing this time of the day, something must be wrong". She turned and found Shikamaru standing close to the door. "Shikamaru, what are, how did you?" Ino asked confused on how Shikamaru was in front of her. He was supposed to be in the land of sand for a month preparing the up coming chunin exams and if she remembers well he left a week ago.

"huh?" Shikamaru looked at ino confused, "aren't you supposed to be in suna right now, you know preparing for the chunin exams?" She asked she close friend, Shikamaru who was standing close to the door. He sighed and went close to her, "yeah, but due to some set backs it had been postponed and I thought I would come back and get some things sorted out before I headed back for suna" he said with his hands behind his head, "what are you doing here anyway, it's barely seven?" She said while busy with the plants, "thought I wound come and get requests from you, since the last time you didn't have a chance" he said lazily resisting the urge to yawn, everytime Shikamaru would go to other villages she would ask him to bring some flowers or herbs that only grow in that region, helped save energy, "'oh' right I almost forgot about that" she said before searching in her pockets for a piece of paper, and when she found it she handed it to him. Her looked at the list, then at her, "you want me to bring you back these" he said unbelievably, she nodded while smiling smuggling, "it's revenge for not saying that you were leaving last time", Shikamaru just groaned at that and pocketed the paper, "troublesome women" he said.

He glanced at ino who was smiling lightly while directing him to the back garden, she went on to tend for the other plants she didn't, while still smiling but that smile no matter how bright it might have been was fake.

He sighed and looked at ino seriously, "okay what's the problem?" He asked, ino who was tending to a rose bush stopped, she turned her head lightily and looked at Shikamaru confused. "I know that look" he said plainly, "what look?" She asked as innocently as possible, "that look, the look you get when some thing is bothering you, now spill it" he said, she turned her body fully to Shikamaru now her face looking a cross of embarrassed and pissed.

"nothing gets passed you, does it Shikamaru", Shikamaru just nodded, before sighing "it's not your fault, it couldn't be helped ino, blaming your self isn't going to take you anyway, it's useless" He tried. "okay Shikamaru, what do you want me to do, keep on pretending like everything is okay when it isn't, I have tried but I can't help think because am not strong those close to me keep on dying, it's just... it's not important anyway, now you go do your stuff or business or whatever you want to call it okay" she said while pushing Shikamaru out of the flower shop.

Out side was choji who just arrived, "'oh hi ino, huh?" He looked confused as she saw ino push Shikamaru out of the shop, "hey what are you doing..?" Shikamaru tried to get out of the girls grip but she was holding him pretty tight.

"hi choji" she said before letting go of Shikamaru outside of the flower shop, "bye choji" she said after that quickly getting inside the shop, with choji looking at Shikamaru and the shop door confused.

He was about to ask what was wrong when Shikamaru cut him short, "don't ask, lets just let her be for now" Shikamaru said putting his hands in the pocket before leaving to attend to other things, choji just shrugged and followed Shikamaru.

Ino who was looking through the small window of the shop saw the two go before she sighed, it was getting harder and harder for her to lie to them but in all honestly she was lying to herself that nothing was wrong. "nothings wrong" she said before going to finish on tending the plants after that she decided to get some fresh air, it always helped her think. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone not today at least, she planned on maybe being active the next day. So she decided to go to the training grounds, it always helped her think better, why she's not entirely sure, she remembered that she had a secret spot where she would go and just sit and relax from away from life, annoying Sakura and others. She arrived at the training grounds, she smiled as it brought back good memories. She quickly went to the spot, that was beyond some stream that passed through all training grounds, a genjutsu maybe because the stream has no beginning or end. When she arrived she was panting, "I don't remember this place being so far" she said to herself and seconds later sat down sighing heavily, this place brought memories indeed, it felt nostalgic. "I haven't being here for a long time" she said to Nobody, she looked around the area, it wasn't a small area probably as big as a bedroom or so, she found her old stuff on the ground, some old paper about the chunin exams and done other junk.

She laid her back, on to some grass and gazed into the sky, it was beautiful. The sky wasn't clear but the clouds made thinking better, no wonder the Nara liked cloud watching helps to remove some worries and thoughts but out seemed that the clouds watching was making her eyes shut down slowly ave Before she even knew it she was asleep.

Darkness, an empty abyss. Everywhere she turned but nothing no wall, no floor and no light . She tried running but that attempt was futile, led her to no where. Her fear was increasing every passing second, and with each passing second the more she didn't know what to do, the more she felt helpless. She knelt down when she tried everything.

"ino" she heard in the distance, she tried to look for the origin of the voice but nothing just darkness. "ino" she heard again, this time she stood up, "whose, whose that?" She tried to ask but the voice continued, "ino" the voice whispered.

She didn't know what it meant but she felt pulled to the voice, she followed the voice. "hello, where are you?" She tried to ask but adj she heard was "ino" "ino come closer" the voice got stronger the more she followed the voice, soon she saw a small light ahead, she quickly turned towards the intensifying light til she was in an area.

The light was blinding but she was adjusting, she heard the voice again, "ino come closer" this time the voice sounded strained, ino's eyes widened when she recognised the voice. After her eyes adjusted, she found her self on top of a building but that didn't matter what mortified her was the fact that she was telling the moment that asuma died.

She looked at her passed self as she tried to heal her sensei but to no success, then out of nowhere they all turned to look at her, she was stunned by that, "you" asuma said lowly, "are a failure" he said his voice cold and filed with venom. ino's eyes widened at what asuma was saying, "you failed to heal me and left kurenai and my daughter to be alone you could have stopped this but still you caused all this" asuma said, as he began to get up, "I...-i tried sensei but...-" she tried but couldn't talk clearly, "but nothing ino, if you were stronger then maybe you would have saved me" asuma shouted, "his right ino" Shikamaru said his eyes filled with hate, and his voice filled with even more hate. Resentment and venom than asuma. she was shocked at what her friend, comrade was saying, "what, you..you too Shikamaru" she said her voice hoarse, "for your unforgivable sin, you will live and see me as a result a constant reminder of your failures, today, tomorrow and forever till you come and face me personally in the after life" asuma said before removing a kunai.

She looked at it with shock, then looked at her sensei who in turn looked at her before smiling sadistically then stabbing himself in the chest. She was mortified at what she was looking at, then she felt her hands wet, she looked at them and was horrified to see blood on them, she turned to look at her comrades only to find that they are all dead, ino took a step back holding her mouth, she rushed to them and tried healing them but to avail. "no" she muttered, "no. No, no no no no no NO" she cried as she knelt down tears streaming down her face.

She jolted up awake, her breathing shallow, her temperature high, "beauty are you okay?" Sai asked as he knelt down next to her, she looked confused at him, she looked around and found that she was still in the training grounds. She sighed wiping some sweat and tears that were on her face.

"beauty drink this, it'll help you feel better" Sai said as he handed ino a bottle of water, "huh? Sai, how.. What are you doing here?" She said her voice cracking a bit. "I usually come here to draw the sun set, I found this place to have been the best shot and thought this tree had the best angle for that but it seems I found you here too, screaming" he said plainly, ino looked the other direction blushing lightly, "I wasn't screaming" she said lightly before accepting the bottle and drinking the liquid fast, relishing the feeling of the cold liquid passing through her now sore throat.

"thanks, I needed that" she said as she wiped the drops of water that went to her chin. She laid down again onto the ground. It was almost sunset.

"what did you fail?" Sai asked plainly a few minutes after silence, she looked at him but didn't answer. "when you were asleep, you kept on saying that you failed, what did you fail" he continued but still no response. Ino just looked at the ground.

"nothing Sai, it was just dream" she lied but it seemed that the pale skinned shinobi wasn't buying it, "I once read in a book that said that dreams sometimes tell us something about ourselves, that they show us hidden secrets, important messages from the after life that someone needed to tell you and sometimes they help us in times of darkness. what did your dream tell you about yourself?" He asked,

"That am a failure" ino said lowly under her breath, she wiped some tears that were due to the nightmare.

"in what way?" He asked innocently, "you said that you are failure, what did you fail to accomplish" he said plainly while walking at her. Ino bowed her head, remembering the dream she had. "beauty to be honest, I don't think your failure, you have accomplished plenty of things that no shinobi could achieve, you are.." Sai said before he was stopped by ino shouting at him, which made him flinch abit.

"I failed to save those dear to me, I failed to protect them Sai, I failed to gain the love sasuke and I am not even stronger than Sakura, don't you get it am not, strong enough to save and keep those close to me" she said the first part loudly but her voice kept on reducing.

"I remember you have lost both a parent and sensei, and that sasuke had accepted Sakura and I don't know how it feels to lose such people but I wouldn't say am a failure" Sai said, before chuckling, which made ino look at him, "I think what would make me a failure would be my inability to for fill my promise to them, cause not only am I failing them, am also failing my self, you have something special beauty, a mission only you can complete, unlike me. So what you beauty a failure or are you ino Yamanaka" Sai said smiling brightly.

Ino looked at Sai surprised, she smiled at him softly, whole blushing lightly. "thanks" she said suddenly, which caught Sai of guard, he nodded before getting up from a sitted position.

"I have to go, have some business to attend to" he said, with ino nodding, seconds later he was gone. She smiled at the thought of the advice he gave her, before realising that he left his sketch book. "huh? Sai must have forgotten it. She picked it up and was about to look into the book before stopping her self, she remembered Sakura saying something about Sai being protective of his sketch books, so she decided to respect that and headed for home.

As soon as she reached home , she quickly went into her bedroom, and sat onto her bed, putting the sketch book onto her bed that sat next to her window. She went and took a bath. When she returned she found the book pages had turned, she sighed "probably should have closed the window before taking a bath" she said to herself while closing the window, she was about to go and get some fresh clothes when she noticed a picture from Sai's sketch book. She lifted her eyebrow and went to look at the picture.

The picture had her smiling brightly, next to a lazy looking Shikamaru and eating choji, and the name of the picture was the 'beauty of the clover in the field.' The image had her highlighted, she blushed at the photo, 'did Sai draw this', she looked beautiful and alive like back in her genin days.

She smiled at the photo, then remembered Sai's words, she looked at a photo of her back in her genin days, with asuma and them to one of with her and her father.

"No more failing, I dint want to fail anymore, I'll be strong if I have to no matter what, to protect those who I love. I'll do anything" she said as she looked at the pictures.

"And that's a promise" she exclaimed.

At the Nara compound, Shikamaru was currently in some paper work for the chunin, his mother brought him some food, which he gladly accepted, his mother was about to go when she heard him chuckle.

"everything okay shika?" She asked, he responded with a nod, "everything is just fine mom" he said while smiling, "everything is just fine"

 **A/N: OKAY THIS IS MY NEW STORY, FOCUSES ON INO AS A CHARACTER AND A BIT OF SAI BUT MOSTLY INO, TAKES PLACE A FEW MONTHS AFTER LAST. THANK YOU FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. FAVOURITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW.**

 **D.A.X**


	2. for better or worse for yesterday

**BETTER THAN YESTERDAY.**

 **CHAPTER TWO.**

 **FOR BETTER OR WORSE THAN YESTERDAY.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters an just borrowing them to make a story.**

Ino woke up smiling the next morning, after promising never to be weak she found a new found fire in her self that even she didn't know was possible within her. She went to the bath room and looked at the mirror, her hair was a mess sticking out everywhere. She sighed and went into the shower taking a bath, then quickly eating breakfast.

She was about to head to the flower shop when an anbu wearing a fox mask puffed out of no where, "ino Yamanaka, you are been summoned by the hokage" he said before puffing away, "ah okay..." she said slowly smiling, finally Today ino was going on a mission, she wondered what mission it was but probably the search for the missing shinobi.

Seems that a group of shinobi from the leaf where on a mission a few days ago and they hadn't reported back, they had very good information on attacks that had been terrorising small neighbouring villages , speculations were going around saying that they were ambushed and injured maybe even dead but no one was taking that chance.

She was currently in the hokage office together with Hinata, kiba, tenten, lee and sai. "you already know that a team that was dispatched to the land grains a few days ago didn't return, there mission was an A ranked so an attack was a possibility, they hold information about the attacks that have been terrorising the small villages around us, there mission was only to take a few days meaning that they should have returned a day by now. We tried to get in contact with them but it seems that they aren't responding" kakashi said looking at the six standing in front of him, "that's why I assembled you here, they were sent to the land of grains five to be approximate" kakashi said holding out a file to them, which Sai took and began looking into. "Sai you're team captain in this mission, so find them and bring them back" he finished, looking at the six who just digested the information. They nodded, "you have about half an hour to prepare, clear" they nodded and headed out. Ino quickly went to her home to get some herbs for medication just incase, then picked the essentials. After that she headed to the main gate. Her walk to the main gate seemed long, her walking was slowly paced. she guessed she should have tried to pick up the pace but stopped when she heard a familiar voice, "hey ino" she turned and saw a pink item flash in front of her, "Sakura" ino exclaimed, "heard you're going on a mission" Sakura said looking as bright as ever, "yeah seems that a team was sent to the land of grain and didn't report back, we're the search party sent to bring them back" ino said curtly, she looked at Sakura, who was looking at the ground a light blush in her face, she knew her friend it's either she wasn't feeling well or she wanted to ask a favour and knowing her it was probably the last one.

Ino sighed, "okay what is it?" She asked, which shocked her friend "what?" Sakura asked confused but hinting that she knew what ino meant. "I know you Sakura you want a favour, so spill it" Sakura sighed while still blushing lightly, "I heard from someone, that.. Well, really it might not be true... But if its not a trouble could you look for... sasuke for me in the land of grain and tell him I... We miss him, I would go but lady tsunade had me working double shifts so I doubt really have time and I thought since you were going you would tell him on my behalf" she said lowly blushing harder ino smiled blushing lightly too.

"sure Sakura but that's if I'll have time that is" ino said curtly, Sakura nodded and said her good byes.

'Good sasuke is in the land of grain, meaning that I still have a chance to win his heart, it's not too late' she thought to herself, this was her first mission in never been weak, never giving up that means never giving up on sasuke, she knows how her friend feels for sasuke, so does Sakura know how she feels. The battle for sasuke might have been won but not the war.

She quickly reached the main gate and soon the six were on the way to the land of grain.

The journey would take about a day and half to reach, so camping in the woods was a must, cause they weren't any caves around on the way to grains.

They reached a suitable spot where they could rest for the night. The journey was tiring, they were forced to use alot of chakra in order not to waste any time.

Currently 7pm in the night, there was a semi full moon and cold breeze. the fire was set, everyone was eating, all expect sai who claimed to be on watch out duty. "I don't understand why we have to rest, we could keep on going and cut the time by half, no quarter,no completely and be there in the morning" lee exclaimed fist pumping the air, his voice filled with faith but his comrades didn't think the same way, "if we were to do that then we would be exhausted and if enemies were to attack us then what we retreat" kiba said grumbling with his eyes looking at lee, with ino nodding at what kiba said.

Lee just kept quiet and sat down on to the ground a little disappointed but his disappointment went away when he turned to look at ino, "enemies?" He asked eager to hear ino's response, "yeah maybe" ino said non caring as she put some of her food in a separate pack.

"good I hope then that our enemies will be formidable, I will prepare for a battle, my youthfulness will not be stopped" lee exclaimed quickly getting into push ups.

But ino wasn't paying attention, she was more thinking of how she was going to talk to sasuke, how she was going to win him over. It was harder than expected, cause you can't just go up to him and say ' sasuke I love you and you will too', it wasn't as easy as that, she needed time to think of what to say and stay focused on the mission too, which was proving to be harder than usual.

She sighed and decided to take a nap, because soon it would be her turn to stay and guard.

She woke up suddenly, sweat dropping off her head, and panting like crazy. "oh it was just a dream, thank kami thought that..." She stopped in her tracks when she saw the time, 10pm.

'oh no' she said inwardly, she was supposed to relieve Sai hours ago, she quickly ran to where Sai was carry a small pouch in her hands. When she arrived she found Sai there, just looking at the sky, the moon to be precise.

"ah sorry Sai that am late was busy, preparing... Herbs and lost track of time" she lied swiftly but noticed that Sai wasn't paying attention to her in fact he hadn't even realised her arrival.

"Sai?" She called but no response, she slowly went close to him and tapped him lightly, "Sai?". She was hoping that he would at least realise that she was behind him but she was mistaken, lesson learnt never snick behind a shinobi, ever especially if he was in the anbu.

She was on the ground, a kunai on her neck and Sai in top of her, it happened so fast for ino to register what happened.

"oh... beauty, it's you... sorry" he slowly said before getting up, there was a huge blush on ino's face, the proximity of her and Sai's body was too much.

"it's okay, I was just..." She said but stopped when she noticed him sitting down again.

"your times up Sai, you can get some rest now" she said confused at why he sat down, ' doesn't he know the time' she thought, "it's okay, I... Don't feel like sleeping" he said complementing it with one of his signature smiles.

That made ino's eyes crinkle, she sighed and sat down, trying to figure out Sai was like trying to find a needle, in the pacific ocean. It's hard and possibly impossible.

"okay but you should really rest we might encounter enemies tomorrow so we need you to be at your best" she said softly, while she unpacked some herbs for medication. Sai didn't respond, he just continued to look at the sky.

He chuckled lightly and smiled, which caught ino by surprise it was unlikely was you would catch Sai smiling without notice or chuckling for that matter.

"I remember long ago when I was young, I liked watching the skies with my brother shin, he said that stars are all fallen shinobi looking at us, ready to give us guidance when needed" he said lowly to no one in particular, ino was even more surprised when she heard him say those words, he was open with out even her asking, she felt like she was invading some privacy somehow.

"I wonder if shin is looking down at me and giving me guidance when I need it." He said while looking at the stars, shining brightly in the sky, all of them beautifully placed in the sky.

"I wish I could draw the sky right now but I seem not to find my sketch book" he said this time looking at ino frowning lightly, ino gasped and remembered that Sai forgot his book and remembered that she carried it, she quickly went into searching her small pouch for the book and quickly found it.

"sorry I didn't give you earlier I was busy and didn't have time" she said while holding the sketch book in her hands. He smiled and gladly accepted it, "thank you ino" he said plainly before quickly looking for some brushes paint in his bag.

"sorry Sai I might have looked in your book" she said unsure of how he was going to take that, he just looked at her confused, wanting for her to explain better.

"I saw the picture you drew e me, the one titled the beautiful clover in the field." She said still a bit unsure, he just smiled and quickly turned the pages of the sketch book to the picture ino was talking about.

"yes that one, thank you I looked beautiful" she said while blushing, he blushed lightly too wondering why he just did but waved it off immediately, "I drew the picture exactly as I saw you", "you drew it from your heart?" She asked while admiring the picture and the beauty of her in the picture, "no i drew it on the mind" he said plainly.

"no i meant...", "i know what you meant i was joking" he said while smiling, ' right' ino thought inwardly.

Sai quickly began drawing the sky, when a few minutes later his stomach grumbled. He blushed lightly at that, and looked at ino who looked worried.

"have you had anything to eat?" She asked but he shook his head which made her sigh while sighing something about an idiot sitting and looking at the sky and some other things that Sai couldn't make out to be words.

She removed a pack from her punch and gave it Sai forcefully, "here you're gonna eat that even if it kills you okay" she said which made Sai just nodded and open the Pack. The food smelled delicious, his mouth was already watering.

After he finished his food, he put the pack onto the ground and smiled thanking ino for the food. "the food was delicious, where did you buy it from" he asked as he continued drawing, "why do you think that I bought it" ino said her voice a cross of pissed and hurt.

"sorry I didn't mean..", "I made that food, I cook you know. Learnt most of my cooking skills from my dad, I guess moms cooking wasn't as great as dads" she said remembering good memories of her father.

Sai just looked at ino, who was just smiling sadly at old memories. "sorry" he said as he noticed a small tear on ino's cheek, he approached her and wiped it. Which made ino flinch, and blush like crazy.

"I read in books that when someone cries they need a shoulder to cry on and tell them that everything will be okay, do you want me to be your shoulder?" He asked his face close to ino's, which made her blush even more.

"no no no no, definitely not and I wasn't crying just had dust in my eyes that's all" she said fast while looking the other direction hoping her redness would disappear.

"okay" he said before getting up, stretching and yawning. "there you are my youthful comrades, am here to take up your position and watch the night for intruders" lee said eagerly while waking on both his hands.

"huh? It's already time" ino said looking at the time, it was 00AM, "oh I guess it is" she said while too getting up, following Sai who was heading to the camp.

"hey, about what you said about the stars, I think you're right. They are looking at us right now ready to give us guidance when we need it" she said while looking up.

Morning came faster than usual, the team was well rested, some more than others. They would reach the land of grain by noon, they were currently going through what to do when they reach the land of grain.

"okay so hinata, you and lee you'll be taking the eastern side of the village make sure to ask the locals on the were abouts of the leaf shinobi, while kiba and tenten will take the western side of the village do the same as I just told them. Ino and I will take rest of the and remember don't engage the enemy if found and kept each other updated" Sai Said as he pointed at the map of grain the was on a make-shift table.

They nodded and continued the journey which didn't take as long as they wished. By noon they were in the village and as soon as they arrived they went ahead with the plan. Sai was with ino walking in the main part of the village, which was packed with people all happy, laughing and working without worry.

The place reminded her of konoha, but she had a mission she didn't have time to sight see she thinks she found a plan to win over sasuke but its a long short even for her. But it had to work no matter what.

"ino..?" Sai asked looking straight at ino's face, confused at why she wasn't answering, "huh?" She asked innocently, putting a smile with it. "I asked where we should start" he said looking around the place thinking. Ino smiled inwardly, this is my opportunity' she thought.

"I think we should split up, cover more ground, like that we can get more information and probably find the other's faster" she said her whole hope laying in Sai's approval.

Sai who was walking stopped suddenly and looked at ino, his eyes squinting slightly, looking straight into ino's eyes. It was hard to know what Sai was thinking of.

He smiled closing his eyes in the process, "sure but only this area, even but remember if you encounter the enemy don't attack, it would pull to much attention" he said giving ino an ear piece.

"we will stay in contact through these" he said before ino smiled going her own direction, he sighed and looked around, "where do I start then" he said looking around til he saw something that caught his interest.

Ino was walking fast towards a small motel at the other end of village. Intel from Sakura said that he was currently in that motel but there was only one problem, the motels name was not mentioned and there a plenty of motels located at the said side, meaning ino had to look for the right motel which would take too long, it's these times that ino wished Naruto was there he would have made one hundred shadow clones to look for sasuke cutting the time and effort by a huge percentage.

She reached the place, there were alot of motels built in this area, maybe that's a reason why it's called the 'MOTEL ARENA'.

She sighed this was going to be harder than expected, she went to the first one opening the door slowly and unsurely, she was greeted with a middle aged woman who was behind the desk she had the most brightest of smiles.

"how are you miss?" The woman said politely she smile never fading, "fine thank you very much", "what can I do for you?" She asked, "well am looking for someone.." Ino said looking at the woman who nodded for her to continue, "his.." She continued but stopped when the woman snickered , she sighed inwardly ' This is going to be a long day' she thought.

"his a ninja from the hidden leaf, he has black onyx black hair, taller than me and is bout the same she as me, I was hoping that maybe he was living here" she said her voice low but hear-able.

The woman looked at ino seriously her eyes closing slightly, her eyes looked at ino's face as if taking all of ino's features before bursting into laughter even going as far as banging the table.

Ino looked confusedly at the woman a small sweat dropping, what did she say they made the woman laugh her heart out.

The woman's laughter reduced tears on the women's faces, "you are looking for a man, a shinobi man" the woman asked her voice still showing hints of laughter, ino just nodded.

The woman's features tightened, she became serious again even more serious than before, which made ino flinch, "let me ask you something, is he your brother, cousin or related to you" she asked, ino shook her head ' where is this going?" Ino thought.

"is he someone special to you?" She asked which made ino blush lightly, nodding. "well advice from someone who has been through what you are going through let him go his not worth it" the woman said moving her head close to ino's, her expression now a sad one, ino looked at the women her face a mix of shocked, angered.

"they say that they will come back for you when its only a lie, these shinobi bastards dam them to hell" she hissed resisting the urge to cry. "aaaah I think I'll go check another motel" ino said backing up slowly, while the woman kept on ranting on how the love of her life suddenly disappeared.

As she as she was out of the motel she sighed releasing a breath she didn't know she had, she looked at the number of motels still left cursing under her breath, she wished she knew the shadow clones jutsu right about now.

It took two hours with no luck just weird stares, weirder encouragement and even weirdest help but she was at the last motel, hoping that he was here.

"how can I help you?" A young lady probably of her age with bright blue hair asked ino who looked pissed, "yea am looking a for guy, tall, black hair, shinobi from the leaf seen anyone like him" she asked hurried, the woman looked at ino before looking into a book for what seemed like hours.

The woman looked back at ino, blank face expression, "well?" Asked anxious plastered in her face, the woman smiled before nodding "yes there is someone that fits your description you'll find him in room 14 first turn to the right" the lady said directing ino towards the room.

Finally ino found him, her mode lightened if she was to approach sasuke she needed to be in a good mood. She walked slowly towards the room, reciting what she was going to say to sasuke and sooner than she wanted she was right in front of his room, the love of her life sasuke uchiha, she has known him since she was in the academy, he had always being the cool mysterious guy that nobody knew a lot about she always found him handsome and wanted nothing but to talk to him or better walk together.

All her fantasise where of him and her on a date, that would have been a dream come true for her. She knew exactly how her pink haired friend felt but Sakura also knew what Sakura felt, so ino was doing anything wrong all she was doing was fighting for the love she deserved ever since she was a kid.

Her hands were sweaty, her mouth dry, she was nervous that was true but why she didn't understand, this was going to be a piece of cake she thought to herself.

She knocked slightly on the door hoping that she wasn't too loud when doing so, there was no answer. She tried again but this time a bit louder but again no answer "sasuke it's me ino" she shouted hoping the uchiha on the other side would open but still no answer, this made ino worry 'why wasn't he answering did he already no that i was... No he didn't I should get in he won't mind... Will he?' She thought to herself contemplating on what to do, seconds turned to minutes as no one answered the door, and the more that happened the more nervous and anxious safe became. "okay now am sure that he'll not mind, I just go in and tell him that's all" she said to herself before opening the door with force expecting it to be locked but no it was open, and that was weird sasuke wouldn't leave himself like that, he would lock the door even if he was on the outside for fresh air. This was surprising but ino didn't have time to think of that as she looked around the room that was dirty with trash thrown all over the ground, bottles of sake on a coffee table in top of a small map of the land of ice. Her vision was starting to blur due to the stink coming from the bath room, the room was pugs home.

"well this could be worst, he could be a pervert or is he?" She said aloud to herself, she heard a noise coming from bedroom, "huh?" She said, she smiled knowing that it sasuke wasn't in the room or the bathroom he would be in the bedroom.

She quickly went to the bedroom, "sasuke...sasuke?" said happy smiling but it faded when she found out was empty, "what I would have thought that he was in her" she said when she heard the same noise from outside, that caught her interest she quickly went to the window and found someone standing their back facing her, in a black poncho with a hoodie covering their head.

She looked and the person squinting her eyes trying to get a better picture before realising that it was him, sasuke uchiha. "sasuke" safe shouted at him but he didn't respond just started walking towards the other side of the village.

She realised that he was leaving, she was just about to follow when she heard Sai's voice over the earpiece, which made her flinch due to the loudness. "ino you need to return, they aren't here we need to meet with the rest immediately" he said his voice sounding disappointed.

Ino wouldn't believe it, she was meant to choose between the mission and potential husband. This decision wasn't hard for her, age chose sasuke over the mission, they around be here for sometime so why not finish her things then return to them. She removed her earpiece from her ears and pocketed them. "sorry guys this is something I have to do" she said to herself before she started chase after sasuke.

He was quick but she managed not to lose him, she tried calling out for him but he didn't respond. Soon they were in the forest, heading towards the fast side of the country. No matter how much ino called for sasuke he just continued on, it's more like he increased his speed, and ino was starting to get tired having not rested after reaching land of grain.

Lucky for ino, sasuke stopped in front of a stream, she quickly gathered all her chakra and jumped high in the air into the stream. She landed as gracefully as a plane crushing on the ground. She cursed as she got wet, from head to toe. She stood onto the water panting and cursing under her breath. She lifted her head to look were sasuke was standing but he wasn't there anymore.

"great" she said frustrated at the situation, she sighed and knee down onto the water, exhaustion having caught up with her. Her head was looking into the water, her wet hair covering her head. She was looking at the water, on it an image of her with tears was plastered onto it. It was silent nothing but the sound of water moving could be heard, then a tear drop fell into the water and soon ino was cursing into the sky and heavens above.

She stayed there for minutes shouting to the heavens. "a leaf shinobi?" Came a voice from behind ino, it made ino freeze, her blood that was cold was now beginning to be warm, her throat was sore from all the shouting. She suddenly a large amount felt chakra signatures all around her, in all directions.

She lifted her head and stood slowly her tears having stood. "you leaf shinobi never learn now do you" came a deep mature voice. 'that's all I needed to be ambushed, and am almost out of chakra,' she thought".

"we'll teach you then" shouted another voice, and no sooner had the voice finish that sentence than explosive tags were thrown at her. She barely escaped from the explosion having been thrown by it to a near tree smoke surrounding the area. She coughed from both the smoke and the impact, this was not good with such attacks she would be dead in no time.

She tried to stand but hissed as she felt the hard hash sting of pain on her entire body. She was currently in an uncomfortable sitting position on a tree, unable to move and in great pain, her mind was running wide, this was it she was going to die, she was going to face her dad and asuma in the after life with any achievement, life was cruel indeed she thought, she felt on chakra signature in front of her.

She lifted her head slightly to get a better view of the enemy, he was a young man probably about a few years older than her, "of All the shinobi i have killed, am gonna enjoy killing you" he said slowly and sadistically. She just closed her eyes, wishing she had more time.

Silent

She frowned when seconds had passed and she was still alive only a stinging pain on her chest, she slowly opened her eyes only to find a sword, only the tip luckily on her chest with only a drop of blood, but what stopped the sword from killing her was not her but rather someone else, it was him, the man the she dreamt of since childhood, the man that she loved since childhood, him the man that she practically just chased. Him sasuke uchiha.

His body was impaled by the sword through his chest , blood was slowly dripping onto the ground. Ino was shocked and mortified at the scene in front of her, "ino" she lowly heard hey name, she turned to look and sasuke who was looking at the shocked enemy, too shocked to move or was that the reason, she couldn't tell.

"Sa...sa...sasuke" she whispered before falling unconscious on the tree, hearing the screamed of the enemy loud in the air.

 **A/N: And that's it for chapter two, how was it I feel good about, me what you think and thanks for the reviews, views, favourites and follows really appreciated like thanks, watch out for chapter two which will probably be released before the end of the month, probably maybe earlier. Thank you for reading plz review, favourite and follow.**

 **D.A.X**


	3. FRIENDSHIP OR LOVE? CHAP 3

**BETTER THAN YESTERDAY**.  
 **FRIENDSHIP OR LOVE**?  
 **DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS JUST BORROWING THEM, I GUESS.  
CHAPTER THREE  
Ino woken up with the taste of sour in her mouth, sounds of ringing in her ear and soreness in her entire body.  
She was currently in the hospital in konoha, she knew this cause she could hear an angry Sakura shouting from outside her room. She sighed, trying to turn her body so as to get into a more comfortable position but was met with a harsh reminder of the reason why she In the hospital in the first place.  
Seconds later Sakura entered her, room with a few other nurses, "ino you're awake, you've been asleep for awhile, how are you feeling?" She asked while checking on ino, "my body feels numb on some areas and pain on the rest" she said while wincing slightly, "don't worry that should subside in about two to three..", "days..?", ".. No weeks, but don't worry there some pain killers that will give you and anaesthetics before you get discharged" Sakura said before telling the nurse to leave if done, which they did seconds later.  
Ino smiled at Sakura who sat down on a chair next to her, "thanks I don't think I can move without the pain killers", "it's no problem..." Sakura said while, looking at ino smiling lightly, ino noticed this and smiled but after seconds of that it now just turned from friendly smile to awkward smile. Ino just nodded at Sakura smiling awkwardly, "what?", she finally asked after what seemed like hour of that.  
"Nothing I shouldn't ask, your hurt and probably want to rest but.." Sakura said poking her fingers together, ino rolled her eyes at that and chuckled, "ask Sakura what..?", "well since you said to... How's sasuke doing, is he in good health it maybe he has a cold or something which is unlikely..." Sakura continued talking but ino's mind was going back to before she fell unconscious. "ino" she heard from his mouth, he saved her but why to such extremes, was sasuke okay or was he hurt too bad.  
"where is he?" Ino asked about to stand but stopped but the cruel bitter pain from her back cause her to slightly hiss from it, "who? Sasuke his on his journey" Sakura said the last part in a voice of little sadness and worry, but she managed to smile it off, "what he left I didn't even..." Ino whispered disappointed that she didn't have a chance to confess to sasuke.  
"you didn't talk to him, did you?" Sakura asked her eyes fully looking at ino, who seconds later shook her head. It suddenly silent the only thing that could be heard are the normal hospital noise, as both ino and Sakura dove into there inner subconscious.  
"I just hope his okay" ino said, which caught Sakura a little off guard but agreed to that.

The day went on slowly as usual. Everyone went to check on ino, it was nice that her friends cared but all in all only one person did come and that was the anbu ninja, sai.  
Sai hadn't come to check on her the whole day and when she asked about from shikamaru, he just shrugged and said that sai must be busy or something.  
It was currently 10 in the night, her eyes were fully open, sleep just a mere wish. Her mind couldn't stop thinking of the past day events, with questions running rampant in her mind. 'who were those attacker's?, did they find the lost shinobi and if they did were they dead or alive?, did sasuke know about konoha's missing Shinobi situation?, was she ever going to have chance to confess to sasuke?.  
All those question, all unanswered, all she could do was sighed with frustration and lie on the bed. After some time of her looking at the ceiling fan spinning for hours, she decided to turn towards the window, where she can get some fresh air from. She was about to close her eyes when she felt a presence close to her. She opened her eyes to see a dark figured seated on the window seal looking onto the village, it was dark so feature of the figure where impossible to make.  
She had two choices to make, ask who the figure who it was, which could be dangerous cause tho figure might be a potential threat or keep quiet and watch the figure. After minutes of contemplating she finally made her choice and propped her hand so that she could sit but that move caused a painful sting on her abdomen, which cause her to groan and wince.  
That groan was loud enough for the figure to hear, it turned and looked at ino whose heart was pounding onto her chest, making any sudden noise could lead to her death or escape. The figure approached her but she tried to move away from the figure, "beauty what are you doing?" The figure asked. The figures voice sounded familiar, it sounded like..- "sai?" She asked, sai moved and switched on the small head lamp close to her bed, illuminating part of the room in some light.  
She let a breath inside that she did know was holding in, she frowned at him, "what are you doing here at this time, it's late" she asked and stated at the same time, "I was busy during the day but I thought I should see how you are recovering, my book says that checking on friends shows how much you care" he said putting one if his classic smiles. Ino blushed lightly rolling her eyes too, 'even now you still go to books' she thought. "Sakura told me that you had some fractured bones...", "yeah concussion, bruise here and there, nothing I can't handle" ino finished sai's sentence.  
Sai went to window seal and continued to look at village, "did we find the missing shinobi?" Ino asked, sai just nodded, "dead or alive?" She asked again, "dead" sai answered plainly, "okay did you capture the ninjas who caused all this?" He just nodded.  
Okay something was wrong, sai would usually put a conversation especially if it was a mission but it seemed like he had something on his mind, like the matter of the mission didn't matter which was impossible for sai, right? Sai was from the anbu the mission and success of it was what mattered, removing that from ones system especially sai wouldn't be an easy or fast feat, so why was he acting this way?  
"sai is something wrong?" Ino asked worried for why her friend, was acting off. Of all the answers she was expecting, she wasn't expecting to here this one. '"sasuke'" .  
That caught her off guard, she lifted her brow slightly, why was sasuke the reason why he was acting off.  
"sasuke?, what about sasuke?" She asked her voice sounding a tad bit angry. "I feel like..." He hesitated causing ino to frown, "what do you feel?" She asked. Sai turned to look at her a face serious and plain.  
"the mission was a success because of you, we managed to catch the bandits but I feel that you didn't follow the bandits rather sasuke" sai said his voice sounding a bit unsure of his words chosen.  
Ino's eyes widen slight, she squinted her eyes slightly and looked into sai's eyes, 'oh no am caught' ino thought, 'okay if I keep calm and see how this goes I might get out safely'.  
"I can't believe your accusing me of that sai" she said her voice trying as much to sound hurt but sai was trained to see deception a mile away so her hopes of it working were low. "am not I was just thinking of the mission" he said before smiling, "why would you think of that?" She asked, he kept silent and turned for the window ready to leave bit before he did, he turned his head slightly at ino, so that only one side of his face was seen and lightly said, "first you cut off your earpiece connection..-", "I went into a bad area the signal couldn't reach..-", "..- then you followed the enemy without backup which could have had badly injured you or worse..-", "they were getting away I wasn't going to let them go", "..- then..." Sai said before pausing, "then what?" Ino asked.  
"then when I saved you from the bandits, before falling unconscious you...said that you loved sasuke" he said which caused ino's eyes to widen and her heart to beat fast, 'okay am a gonna' she thought, "wait you... saved me?" She asked shocked, "yes my ink clone got to you in time and managed to incept that attack before we arrived and defeated the bandits..-" but sai continued talking but slowly this time still having a serious expression on his face, "after we disconnected I came looking for you in the direction you went and asked the people around if they saw you, they said that you were looking for a young Shinobi man and by the description it sounded like sasuke" he finished, "yeah that's because Sakura had a message for him, what are you trying to say sai?" She asked now angry, "nothing ino forgive me if I offended you, I just wanted to make sure that my teammate was okay especially..-", "especially who?" Ino asked even though she had a guess of who he might say. "Sakura...i have... seen the friendship you two hold its... precious... and means everything to the both of you and I know that you two have had a rivalry over sasuke, I may not fully understand what... love... is but... I don't think love for sasuke could ever compare to your friendship" he said before smiling and leaving, which left ino silent and shocked.  
Sai said those that for probably the first time without saying the words 'i read in this book'. Wow was her trying to win sasuke that obvious, that even sai, SAI, of all people could notice that.  
The road to success is narrow and long If you do it right while the road to success by cheating is wide and short but only one road truly brings true success.  
What did sai mean by her love for sasuke couldn't ever compare to her friendship with sasuke, ino and Sakura have been friends since childhood, so not even a guy could ever break that bond. Right?  
Ino just turned off the lamp and lied on the bed looking onto the ceiling fan with more questions and more unanswered questions.  
But soon enough she fell asleep.  
Outside konoha on a small hill that had a view of konoha stood a figure, looking onto the village as the cold breese passed slowly moving the hair that seemed not to bother the figure.  
"konoha...-" the figure said before moving into the opposite direction swiftly without making a noise.  
"soon"...  
 **A/N** : **WOW I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR TOO LONG, BUT AM BACK... I THINK. EXPECT UPDATES NOT FREQUENTLY BUT UPDATED. SO CHAP THREE YEA I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAP WILL BE LONG.**  
 **THANX FOR READING.**  
REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW.  
.UNBELIEVABLE.


End file.
